Avenger
by SlayerBVC
Summary: Jack has escaped from prison and brutally assaulted Dudley for imprisoning him. With her partner out of action, Kitty must re-apprehend TUFF's former top agent alone.
1. Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 1: **Unexpected Visitor

**Note:** At this point in my fic timeline Kitty has been Deputy Chief of the Petropolis branch for about 3 1/2 weeks.

_Downtown Petropolis, Cat Walk_

_Kitty Katswell's Apartment, 9:20 PM_

Kitty was just coming out of her kitchen in her pajamas with a bowl of popcorn to watch one of her favorite action movies 'Eliminator*'. It had been nearly a month since she'd been promoted to Deputy Chief of her branch. Director Pantra had pulled a few strings that allowed her to continue to do work as a field agent with her partner Dudley Puppy.

She was still mulling over how she felt about her partner's admitted crush on her. It was mostly because the last guy she fell for was her ex-partner and mentor Jack Rabbit, who months ago had attempted to steal TUFF's secrets from her mind, if it weren't for Dudley's timely intervention Jack would have succeeded.

If she was going to say anything along the lines of starting a relationship, Kitty wanted to be sure of herself.

*Knock...Knock...Knock*

Kitty was brought out of her contemplative trance by the three hard, but strained raps on the door of her apartment. She was not expecting anybody tonight, but decided to check the hallway camera. Kitty's eyes couldn't believe what was in front of the door, as she immediately opened it to a very thoroughly beaten Dudley.

All of his soft white fur had been poorly shorn, his favorite black t-shirt had been ripped off save for the collar down to the right sleeve. His body was covered in numerous small shaving cuts, abrasions on both of his elbows and knees, several bruises on his arms and thighs, and a black eye.

Kitty attempted to help him up "Kitty no please don't, it-it hurts too much to stand." Dudley said to her, as he tried to gather a coherent thought. Kitty would hear none of it as she grabbed his wrists and dragged him inside. She threw a blanket on top of Dudley to keep him warm.

"He broke out." a quizzical look came over Kitty's face. "I was walking home from TUFF. He was waiting in an alley. I got jumped, he grabbed me by my shirt and threw me into a wall."

"He-. *pauses* Is this entertaining to you Kitty?" Dudley asked his partner who had started eating her popcorn while listening. "Oh sorry, got hungry." Kitty said as she set the bowl aside. "Next thing I know he took a pipe to the back of my head. By the time I woke up, he was gone and I saw he'd shaved all my fur." he concluded.

"Dudley, who broke out? Who did this to you?" She asked

"Jack, your ex-partner." Dudley replied passing out from exhaustion. Kitty was in shock that Jack had broken out of prison, but was more distressed that he did something this cruel to her partner.

_10:00 PM_

Kitty would have taken Dudley to TUFF right then if it wasn't past 7 PM. She'd wrapped the worst of her partner's wounds until TUFF's medical staff could tend to them in the morning. The thought of going to her bedroom never once crossed her mind as she laid her head down on Dudley's back, causing him to cringe in pain a little.

"I'll take care of Jack tomorrow. Not even he can get away with this." Kitty whispered into Dudley's ear. As she let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes<em>

1.) Think 'Terminator'. Pity I can't think of a good name for an Arnold expy.

* * *

><p>More to come, Please ReviewComment.


	2. Jack Tracker

**Chapter 2: **Jack Tracker

_TUFF Petropolis HQ, Med Ward_

_7:14 AM_

Everybody at the Petropolis branch was stunned when they saw the condition Agent Puppy was in. Despite having no life threatening injuries, his colleagues were surprised at how bad a beating he'd taken, and the humiliation of having his fur shaved off to boot. Needless to say anybody who had some form of admiration for Jack, even after his last stunt, had thrown it away completely after this.

Dudley was wide awake but still hurting, though the painkillers the doctors were pumping into him helped. Kitty and Chief Dumbrowski were sitting on the other end of his bed.

"Petropolis Prison's cameras went dark for about two minutes last night. Jack's cell bars were still intact, and all guards had their keys. So how'd he get out?" the chief asked Kitty, who was trying her best to remember anything that Jack might have been able to sneak past prison security.

"Wait I got it. Jack always had a lockpick on him, he kept it disguised as one of his whiskers. I'm willing to bet that's how he got out." Kitty told her boss. "Next problem though is we don't know where he is. If only we had a trail." she told herself.

"You do." Dudley said to her. The Chief hopped onto Dudley's nose. "What trail would that be Agent Puppy?" "My fur. I woke up just as Jack finished shaving it off. I think saw him put the razors in his pocket. Jack probably had a good deal of it left behind on his clothes too." Dudley explained.

"So you think by following that I'll find him?" "It's all I got Kitty. Sorry." "It's enough for me to go on. But I'll need to to go back to where you were attacked." "Okay umm... Cat Walk between and 7th and Main."

That was 3 blocks from her apartment*. "Okay thanks. I'll be back." Kitty told him as she left the Med Ward. Dudley turned to The Chief, who was leaving too. "You think she can take him Chief?" Dudley asked his superior. "Kitty's reached a rank in TUFF that Jack never came close to touching. She'll be fine." he said reassuring the mutt.

"K-k-k-kitty? Please take this with you." Keswick said presenting Kitty with a regular-looking blaster and a clearly high-tech pair of glasses. "The glasses track on a g-g-g-genetic level of whatever is scanned. Should make following Jack's trail easier. The blaster well, try both settings. You'll see." Keswick said. Kitty thanked him as she left for the scene.

_Downtown Petropolis, Cat Walk_

_9:01 AM_

Kitty was disturbed that she could almost feel what Jack had done in this alley as she came across a clump of Dudley's fur. She put the glasses on and set them to SCAN mode.

-Scanning...Scanning...Scanning...

-Scan Complete. Genetic Material of Dudley Puppy locked in.

-TRACK mode engaged

She fixed the glasses to track from 9 PM last night and on. Kitty was going on foot to avoid disturbing the trail she had to work with. Thankfully even though it was late March, the wind was unusually calm the last twelve hours.

_Petropolis Shipyard_

_11:11 AM_

In the two hours it took her to follow Jack, Kitty had come to a conclusion as to why he attacked Dudley so brutally. She had completely forgotten about Jack's very well hidden perfectionist nature, and suspected that being bested by him was his reason, and likely caused him to snap.

She'd found Jack's prison jumpsuit and four fur-covered single blade razors in a dumpster next to one of the parts warehouses. She'd also found a receipt from 24-hour Tuxedos in the same dumpster. Kitty decided to take a quick peek through the window to see if he was inside.

Jack was signing for a rather large crate, she could see him saying 'not a word' to the parcelman as he left. Kitty unsheathed one of her claws and cut a way in through the window.

"You really think I didn't hear you Kitty?" Jack said aloud, the instant her boots touched the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

1.) Yes. Dudley dragged himself on his knees for 3 blocks to get help from Kitty.

* * *

><p>Final Chapter is next<p>

Please Review


	3. The Cat's Claws

**Chapter 3: **The Cat's Claws

_Petropolis Shipyard_

_11:20 AM_

Kitty mentally sighed to herself as Jack's hyper-sensitive hearing had picked her up immediately. She quietly peeked around the stack of crates she was behind, only to see that Jack was moving towards her. Kitty crouched down and moved towards the crate Jack had signed for. Upon reaching the crate she saw several 'Property of TUFF' labels slapped on it, which caught her interest.

"Jack you know why I'm here!" Kitty shouted as her former partner appeared and leaned against the wall of the warehouse. "But I suppose on a more current note, why do you have this." she said tapping the crate.

"Hm. Well remember how I mentioned my gadgets and the like aren't cheap? I made a deal with that driver. I sell the top secret TUFF tech in that crate we split it 50/50."

"As if you'd keep up your end of that deal" Kitty said in reply.

"Right you are." Jack said to her. "But I didn't want to chance the deal going south, so I made sure to put your partner, um... Denny was it? Ah well name's not important, point is I got him out of the way. Didn't want to chance a repeat of last time. Oh please, it's not like that mutt was anything special." Kitty had managed to keep her composure pretty well, but that last comment really hit her.

She'd seen time and time again that Dudley wasn't what Jack said. Anybody who spent enough time with him would know that. "His name is Dudley, he's my partner, I might even be in love with him." Jack's eyebrows rose up at her last statement and then burst into laughter, as he mocked Kitty for saying that, calling it "the most pathetic thing I've ever heard." He was finally showing his true colors.

"You know, I never did like that Shawn Condorey* impression you insist on always speaking in." Jack stopped laughing as nobody had ever said that to him. "Jackson Kenneth Rabbit, by the authority given to me as Deputy Chief of TUFF Petropolis, you're under arrest."

"Then come get me love." Jack quickly fired three live pistol rounds from a handgun, one of which grazed Kitty's right shoulder. She quickly sought cover and tried to rethink her strategy, Jack having live rounds wasn't something she'd planned on. Kitty drew the new blaster Keswick insisted she take, if it could stun Jack she figured she might be able to disarm him.

Kitty leaped over a crate and fired the weapon at Jack's right paw. That was when they were both surprised as Jack's pistol was now stuck on the side of a crate, encased in quick-hardening foam. Jack realized that getting it out would take too long and that Kitty had forced him to fight unarmed.

She holstered the blaster as Jack threw a high punch, which she easily dodged. Kitty had seen her former partner's attack style too many times and countered with a kick to his back.

Jack tried again with a sweep kick, but Kitty did a backflip before delivering an uppercut sending him flying up. While Jack was still airborne she took the blaster again and fired at him. The shots trapped him in foam from the neck down, and upon landing straight up, was on the receiving end of one of the strongest punches Kitty had ever thrown, resulting in several broken teeth.

"Jack, next time if you really don't want things to go south, make sure you take care of both of us. Not that there's gonna be a next time." she said plucking Jack's lockpick from his whiskers before calling HQ.

_TUFF Petropolis HQ, Med Ward._

_4:06 PM_

Kitty had accompanied Jack to Petropolis Prison to make sure he didn't try anything. He was to be arraigned later on assault charges for his attack on Dudley as well. But for the moment he would be kept in the prison's High Security wing.

She was now back on Dudley's bed after she'd finished debriefing the chief on what had happened. "I still don't know what I saw in that jerk." Kitty said.

"Well at least he can't get out anytime soon." Dudley mentioned. "Yeah, that's true." she said in agreement. "Um... Kitty, look I know this might be me sounding anxious. But have you given any thought to what I asked you earlier this month?" He asked, mostly wondering if what had happened recently had given her an answer.

That question being whether she would go out on a date with him. "Next Saturday, don't forget it." Kitty said before kissing Dudley on the cheek. Dudley would have hugged her if it weren't for the drips in his right arm. But he still had one of the biggest smiles on his face. Then something hit them as the two both fell asleep, and Kitty fell onto her partner's chest.

"Never tried the s-s-second mode*, did you Kitty." Keswick said to himself as he put the blaster away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>

1.) And yet I can think of a name for a Connery expy. Strange how that works.

2.) Yes, Kitty could have avoided that whole fight by making Jack fall asleep.

* * *

><p>This story is done.<p>

Next time, I explore Dudley and Kitty's new dating life. And how their jobs as secret agents keeps interrupting them.

Please Review


End file.
